


Homophobic Waiter But A Nice Restaurant Nonetheless

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Homophobia, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: parent phan where they all go to a restaurant and their child is a baby so they need their diaper changed but there is no diaper changing area and they tell the manager and ask if they can use somewhere else and the manager is like hella homophobic and they go out of the restaurant and tweet it and they get tonnes of support so fluffy angst.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 13





	Homophobic Waiter But A Nice Restaurant Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I wrote because I got bored.

Dan and Phil were sat in a quaint little restaurant with their six-month-old baby, Ava. Dan was happily scooping slop onto a spoon to feed their daughter while Phil ate his own meal. Occasionally Dan got to take a bite of his own meal but Ava seemed to enjoy gargling her food, getting it everywhere.

“When do you think we should upload the new video? We haven’t uploaded in like, three weeks and I think the fans would really like some new content,” Phil questioned, watching Dan affectionately as he fed their baby.

“I don’t know. They know we’ve got Ava to look after now so I think they understand uploads will be a bit slower for a while,” he answered, shovelling more slop onto the spoon for the baby. She sat in her stroller-turned-booster seat, giggling as Dan tried to put food in her mouth with minimal success.

Phil took the final bite from his meal and placed his napkin on the table. “Should we change her diaper before we leave?”

“Probably, we can ask on the way out.” After they’d finished and paid the bill, they stood and Dan carried Ava in his arms towards the front entrance.

Once they were at the front desk, Phil placed a kind hand on his back and called for assistance. “Hello. We just ate here and were wondering if you had a place to change our baby’s diaper?”

“We do,” the man paused, eyeing them up, “but you can’t use it,” he decided, standing taller and straightening the vest he wore that was part of the restaurant’s uniform.

“Why not?” Dan questioned, a mixture of confusion and anger rising within him.

“Because gays don’t have any place raising a baby. I am certainly not going to aid you. Now, if you’ve already eaten, move. You’re holding up the line,” he barked. Dan and Phil knew not to get into an argument so turned and left the establishment. Once outside, Phil got out his phone to call an uber home and an elderly couple came over to them.

“Hello, dearies. We were in line when you asked about the changing table and we just wanted to say how proud we are of you. I don’t know what his problem was but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you for raising a baby together. You seem like caring parents and this little baby of yours is very lucky. My husband and I were going to eat there but decided to go to another place. We don’t want to give money to someone who is going to discriminate against others. Anyway, I’ll let you get home now. Have a lovely night,” the lady said warmly, hugging her husband’s arm.

“Thank you; you too,” Dan replied, smiling. As they began to leave, he held Ava’s arm lightly and waved it, saying “bye-bye” in a higher voice than his own.

“They were nice, weren’t they?” Dan questioned Phil who was still on his phone.

“Yeah, they were. I tweeted what happened and everyone’s really kind. Most of them are saying how horrible it was that people can still do that and a few have said they aren’t going to go here again,” Phil explained.

“That’s cool, I guess.”

~~~~

“Ava’s asleep. Want to watch a movie or something before we go to bed?” Phil asked from the entrance to their lounge. Dan was lying on the couch and once Phil moved further into the room, he realised Dan was already asleep at 7:30 pm.

Phil scooped Dan into his arms, careful not to wake his husband, and carried him towards their bedroom. Placing him carefully on the bed, he kissed Dan’s forehead, whispered “goodnight” to him, and lay down on the other side of the bed.

~~~~

The next morning, Phil was in the kitchen making coffee for the two of them while scrolling through his twitter feed.

“Morning,” Dan grumbled, sitting in one of the stools at their kitchen bar.

“Hi, love. I got a tweet from the manager of the restaurant,” Phil began, Dan humming for him to continue. “She apologised and said he’s fired ‘cause of ‘poor customer service’.”

“That’s good. Do you want me to retweet it so people know?” Dan offered, already getting his phone from his pyjama pocket.

“That’s a good idea. It was a nice restaurant, besides the waiter.”

“Okay, done. People are now more knowledgable.” Dan stood from his seat to place his cup of coffee (that was now finished) in the sink.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dan grinned, kissing Phil before pulling away and cringing as he heard their little baby crying in the next room over. “I’ll go get her,” he laughed, kissing Phil once more quickly before exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
